


The Wingman

by nixiswriting



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixiswriting/pseuds/nixiswriting
Summary: Deja vu to when they first met....





	The Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The story is fictional.

To Jess it felt like one big deja vu. For Calum’s birthday, they had organized this throwback party at the club where they first met. Jess tried to explain that to qualify as a throwback the period they were referring to had to be more than just five years ago when they met. Calum countered that Jess posted a “throwback” picture of them from an event last month. 

Point to Chambers.

So now Jess was standing in the same club they met, with music from five years ago and people dressed in trends which have long past. It was quite a giggle seeing them wear things that would be considered as a fashion mistake in today’s trend but was so in back then. Jess prided herself in not being enslaved to trends so she was wearing a timeless classic piece - a little black dress with killer heels.

Now that she thought about it, this was exactly how she and Calum met. She was surrounded by her friends who were gossiping about their old acquaintances and the latest scandal as per facebook; the DJ was playing the hottest track of the season and she had a cocktail in hand. Deja vu. Next thing that would happen is….

Alex appears.

“Good Evening ladies.” He says with the biggest grin on his face and the girls swoon, on the other hand Jess laughs. 

This was exactly how things went five years ago.

“Hi gorgeous.” Alex says looking at Jess.

“Ox.”

“That’s not how it went! You’re supposed to just say _hi_.” Alex said under his breath.

“Oh sorry! I didn’t know we were role playing. Are you going to introduce me to your cute friend over there.” Jess asks taking a sip of her drink.

“Jess! You are ruining this. Let’s rewind!” Ox said seriously. “Humor me. Come on Jess!”

“Ok. Ok.” Jess raised her hands up in the air before giving Alex smile. “Hello.”

“My friend is a little shy, but he’s a good guy. Anyways, he’s been looking at you all night long and it’s getting a bit pathetic.” Alex says and just like five years ago, Jess laughed. She looked over to where Calum was standing, looking a little nervous. So Jess blows him a kiss making him smile.

“Jess! That’s not in the script!” Alex reprimands her.

"We have a script?” Jess chuckled.

Alex gave her a disapproving look before turning back to his suave self. “I thought I’d come over here and ask you what he wanted to ask you all along.” He signals something to the DJ and soon after a familiar slow song started playing. 

Jess smiled remembering how this was the same song that she and Calum danced that first night. Jess’ eyes go to Calum who was walking towards her. Ready to lead her to a dance, after Alex asks her in his behalf. 

“Yes. I would like to dance with him,” Jess excitedly replies and Alex groans.

“Jess, I haven’t asked you anything yet. You’re ruining the plan.”

“Sorry! Get to it already! My man’s looking mighty fine! I want to dance with him already.” Jess replies impatiently, her eyes still on Calum.

“He wants to know if you’d marry him,” Alex says.

Jess freezes, unsure if she heard right but by the way her friends were grinning and so was Alex, she thinks she might have heard correctly. “Alex. This is not what you asked five years ago.”

“I know.” Alex grins and steps aside. Jess looks at him expectantly, waiting for him to explain.

“Hi. Sorry about my friend,” Calum says as he stands in front of her. His line exactly what it was five years ago. 

“Calum, what’s going on?” Jess asks but Calum proceeds as if nothing was amiss.

“But he’s right. I wanted to ask if,” Calum pulls a ring out of his pocket, goes down on one knee and smiles as he holds the ring out to her. “Will you marry me?”

Jess didn’t need to think, she knew exactly what her answer would be. “Yes!” 

They were quickly enveloped by their friends congratulating them and wishing them well. Before Alex started shooing them away. “They still have to dance! You all can wish them the best and all that later!”

Calum fist-bumped Alex and gave a quick thank you before leading Jess to the dance floor for their dance.

“You really do mean you’ll marry me Jess, right? You didn’t just say it because everyone was around us, and it’s my birthday right?” Calum asked.

Jess laid a quick peck on his lips. “I really want to marry you.”

“Good! I was afraid you would say yes just to be polite.” Calum chuckled. 

“So was this proposal Alex’s idea?” 

“Well…sort of.” Calum admitted. “The night we met was the most special night for me because it marked the start of something amazing. I wanted to recreate that and Alex suggested that we recreate the night, _literally_.” 

“I thought the idea was a bit ridiculous but I kinda thought that he needed to be part of the proposal,” Calum continued. “He was the wingman to our relationship, I thought it was just appropriate that he be the wingman to our wedding…speaking of, I already agreed that he would be wingman of honor.”

**_[end]_ **


End file.
